Gundam 00: Kojima Warrior
by Arratra
Summary: During Celestial Being's intervention in the Ceylon Civil War, a new machine unexpectedly turns up. Called the Dragonfury, it at first seems to be a Gundam, but soon it reveals itself as an Armoured Core NEXT, piloted by Callsign; Strom Blader ABANDONED


Surprise, everyone! This is a Amoured Core/ Gundam 00 crossover with some Bakugan mixed in.

Hope you don't mind too much.

This story begins during Celestial Being's second Intervention, the first into Ceylon.

linebreak

Setsuna froze when the Anfs that were running past abruptly exploded. He had drawn his GN sword and slashed through one, but the other, he hadn't even hit yet.

"Nice shot, Lockon," he complemented despite himself.

"Setsuna… it wasn't me," Lockon replied, making Setsuna's eyes widen. He spun his machine around and searched for the source of the shot. He found it emerging from the smoke of the battlefield. Glowing green binocular optics of the machine glowed, seeming to study the Exia. It carried twin blades markedly similar to the one on the Exia's right arm, but in its right hand was a long rifle with a scope, and in its left was a shorter weapon with twin focussing lenses.

"Setsuna, be careful," Lockon intoned, his voice tight.

An Anf fired on it, but the bullets didn't even reach it; it raised its right arm, and some form of golden shield appeared, causing the bullets to bounce off and fall to the ground. Setsuna watched as it suddenly whipped its other weapon around and fired; a large bolt of energy erupted from it and slammed into the Anf, causing it to explode.

Setsuna frowned; it was now clear that the machine carried weapons that could be folded over the shoulders to fire straight ahead; twin long-barreled machineguns. Holstered at its hips, in thruster/weapon pods, there appeared to be twin handguns. On either side of its tail a medium-length, stockless rifle rested, ready to be drawn, two handguns (different from the first pair) concealed in its forearms shields, and twin beam sabres mounted at the base of the giant thruster mountings built on either side of the central thruster mounting, which also had the twin machineguns attached. There were strange weapon pods on its shoulders, looking almost like missile units. The weapons that were part of the hip thruster pods seemed to be linear accelerators or maybe laser cannons, and on its chest was a pair of short weapon barrels pointing forwards. Its mouth opened briefly, and Setsuna caught a glimpse of _yet__another_ weapon inside it. What precisely it was escaped him, however.

Inside the cockpit of the machine, the pilot frowned.

"Gundam… could it be that I've found them already?" he wondered, his body held in a harness/exoskeleton that read his body movements to control the machine as if it was his body. Additionally, a Battle Gear had been created to integrate control of the back-mounted Overed Boosters, the thrusters, and the additional weaponry.

An alarm went off, and he spun, activating the photon barrier on both arms. Seconds later, a high-explosive shell slammed into the barriers, sending his machine skidding backwards. The controls' feedback systems almost shoved his arms into his chest, and he hissed in anger. Lifting the machine into the air on its primary thrusters, he extended the hip laser cannons.

"So you want to do this at range, huh?" he snarled, aiming his sniper rifle and the laser cannons. Firing all three at once knocked his machine backwards in the air slightly, and the trio of high-velocity penetrators streaked through the air and sliced through the Mobile Suit, causing it to explode and take the entire ammo dump behind it.

"They just don't give up, do they?" he asked in exasperation, spinning his machine around and switching to the machineguns; they folded over the shoulders of his unit, the magazines sliding into place and then rattled as he opened fire. A trio of flight-modified Tierans were riddled with bullet holes, then fell, exploding halfway there.

They did, however, manage to launch missiles.

"Oh, for crying out loud," he grumbled, cutting main boosters and firing the shoulder- and hip-mounted lateral thrusters. The missiles struggled to keep up, but managed, despite the abrupt, jerky movements of the machine as it fell.

"Can't shake 'em," the pilot snarled under his breath, "Well, then, let's see how you like this!"

A burst of thrust spun the machine around 180 degrees and it continued, now being pushed by thrusters on the front of its hip units (just above the linear accelerators), and being held up by the primary thruster on its back. Despite moving backwards, its speed did not diminish. The twin guns on the torso opened up suddenly, a stream of rapid beam shots streaking out into the missiles, which exploded.

With that, the machine cut power to its thrusters and dropped, slamming to the ground some distance from the Exia. It skidded for a short distance, then stopped. It turned, and advanced, lifting the sniper rifle up to rest on its shoulder, while swinging the other arm as it moved.

"Moveable frame," Lockon noted, "Most machines can't do that."

"Doesn't seem threatening…" Setsuna noted, folding his machine's GN sword.

"So what do I call you, kid?" a voice asked over COM, and Setsuna hastily darkened his visor until his face couldn't be seen beneath it.

"Kamaal," Setsuna replied, using an alias he'd picked up before even joining Celestial Being.

"… Although I doubt that's your real name, or even your codename, I'll take you piloting that machine at face value," the other pilot stated as the video link opened. Setsuna jumped badly; the other pilot wasn't even _human_; a reptilian face gazed out of the screen, and he chuckled upon seeing Setsuna jolt.

"Yeah, I'm not human… not anymore, at least," he said, smiling gently, "My call sign is Strom."

"No offence… but what are you?" Setsuna asked after a moment's silence.

"At first we didn't really have a name, my kind… we became what we are by accident. But we're called Bakuwarriors. I- Dammit!"

The machine jumped away as a sniper-rifle penetrator smashed into the ground at its feet.

"What just happened?" Lockon asked, patching into the same line.

"Oh, you're here too, huh?" Strom muttered absently, "I could have sworn I'd destroyed those guys ages ago, but they came back here. I thought I managed to lose them on the way here, but I guess I was wrong."

Setsuna remained silent, aiming his GN sword's pistol attachment at the slowly advancing, blocky-built machines. Inwardly he was cursing, however; they were well beyond the range of his weapons. Beams from the GN pistol would dissipate before reaching them, and would be inaccurate from that distance anyway. Lockon's rifle caused the fired beam to spiral down its length, increasing accuracy and decreasing dissipation so that his weapon was an effective sniper's rifle. However, in a counter-sniping battle, he would be vulnerable, even with Haro providing evasive manoeuvres.

The crack of a firing projectile sniper rifle startled Setsuna and he spun around, only to find that it was Strom in his mysterious, as-yet-unnamed white-and-gold machine. He fired twice more, then began advancing, before sending his machine into the air and deploying all his available weapons, even opening his machine's mouth to expose the weapon inside.

"Stand back, you two," he told the pair, then unleashed the firestorm.

The enemy machines dove for cover; some of them were able to get behind rocks or plateaus, or in one case, out of the cone of fire, as the firestorm continued for a moment, before stopping.

"Tch… Purging empty weapons."

The machine released the two handheld weapons, to the shock of Setsuna and Lockon, and the two back-mounted weapons disconnected, falling towards the ground. They never actually made it; lines of fire flared on each weapon for a moment, before they exploded.

"Why'd you dump the beam weapon?" Lockon asked.

"It's a chemical laser," Strom replied, "I depleted most of the gas reserves fighting these guys earlier. And don't even ask about internal particle supply; that's not a Kojima rifle."

"Er, right," Lockon mumbled, a little surprised, "What _is_ a Kojima rifle."

"Works similar to your particle beam weapons, only it highly compresses particles to fire what's more like a bullet than a beam."

He didn't cut the channel, but his focus shifted slightly, "Serene, send down a Lifter with the HiLRiC configuration."

"Solid copy, Strom, HiLRiC configuration on its way."

Setsuna had no idea what they were talking about, but the enemies were approaching and had already opened fire, fire which the still-unnamed machine was blocking with those hexagonal barriers.

_Why__isn__'__t__he__just__drawing__his__backup__rifles,__or__those__handguns?_ Setsuna wondered, dodging out of the way of a flurry of missiles.

"Lifter has arrived," the voice of "Serene" reported, and the machine leapt into the air, to be met by a gunship. The machine's hands wrapped around the grips of two huge rifles, and two almost-identical cannons bolted themselves into place.

"Weapons delivered, continuing operation," Strom reported, "Strom Blader, Dragonfury, engaging the enemy!"

_So the machine's name is Dragonfury… it's… Wait… The thrusters! Why didn't I see that before? They're emitting blue particles!_

_Is this machine… a Gundam?_

linebreak

:Tech File 001:

Machine Name: Dragonfury

Machine Type: Armoured Core NEXT

Weight Range: Medium-heavy

Frame: LH X01A Fury (entire)

FCS (Fire Control System): LH X01A Fury XFCS

Power plant: LH X01A Fury XG

Primary thrusters: LH X01A Fury XT-M

Overed Booster: LH X01A Fury XOB-AA

Assault Armour: Yes

Overdrive capability: LH X01A Fury XKOD (Experimental Kojima OverDrive) [Secretly programmed and attached to the generator]

Fixed weapons:

1x FIREBALL Plasma Cannon (head)

1x LANCER Twin-barrel Laser Repeater (Core)

2x RANGER Laser Cannon (hip units)

2x X-RAIDER Beam Rifles (Handheld; carried on either side of tail like SMGs, built on the same frame as BFF's basic rifle)

2x X-WARRIOR Blade Units (shield-and-sword combo on each arm; each unit carries a large energy-augmented physical blade, a laser(beam) blade, a hidden hangar, and four deployable weapon-pods (called DRAGOONs)

2x FULLBLADE beam sabres

Variable weapon slots:

1x Shoulder (Shoulder units are _always_ paired)

2x Hand

2x Back

4x Hangar

linebreak

AC schematics

AC Name: Zeta-X-Dragoneye (ZXDragoneye)

Designer/pilot: Cruurtun

Frame Weight Class: Medium

Primary Role: High-speed close-to-medium range combat

Head Frame: Rosenthal's Class-HOGIRE

Core Frame: Line Ark's WHITE GLINT

Leg Frame: Rosenthal's Class-HOGIRE

Arm Frame: Rayleonard's AALIYAH

Right Hand Primary: Bernard and Felix Foundation's _ (Standard rifle)

Left Hand Primary: Rayleonard's 07-MOONLIGHT (laser blade) [rare component]

Right Hand Hangar: Algebra's LARE (handgun)

Left Hand Hangar: None

Shoulders: N/A (WHITE GLINT core does not allow usage of shoulder equipment)

-CLASSIFIED-

linebreak

I'll be including files like these every chapter if I can. Feel free to build a Zeta-X-Dragoneye, but if you tell others about it please credit me.


End file.
